Mikage Akashiya
Charcacter Outline Mikage Akashiya (赤夜 魅影 Akashiya Mikage) is a vampire/ vampire hunter. With a bloody and evil past childhood, Mikage was taken in by the Sakura Family Head to learn how to control his vampire powers. He meets Gentle when he was adopted and became closer to her when the Sakura Family was looking for bodyguards for her. Mikage is a very skilled vampire hunter, using weapons that are said to be very harmful to other vampires, but is not effective to him. His weapon is the anti-monster gun “Beretta.” His symbol is the Crescent Moon. Character History Before the Storyline Mikage was born into a vampire family, being one of the many children they had. His father had three wives, two of them being vampires, and Mikage's mother, who was human- a Blood Bride- a daughter of the church who was offered to the vampires in return for the peace between them. When Mikage turned 11, his entire family, including his mother, was viciously killed his own father, leaving only Mikage alive. He managed to escape and made his way to a human town nearby. He was found by local police, who questioned what had happened, but Mikage remained silent, distraught by the event of his family's death. He was taken in by a vampire hunter family, a family of gifted humans who had the inhuman ability to hunt and kill evil vampires successfully. During one of his hunts, he met a young girl named “Alicia.” As Mikage grew older, he began seeing her and in time, Mikage and Alicia fell in love. But later, Mikage found out Alicia was a vampire and began hating her. She went away into hiding, running from Mikage, only to be killed 3 years later by hunters. In the Manga After hearing of Alicia’s death, Mikage was transferred to Infinity Academy, a prestige private boarding school. He was reunited with Gentle Sakura, his old childhood friend. Later, Chairman Sakura asked Mikage and the others to join a group of people to protect Gentle from assailants by disguising as the Infinity Academy Prefects: the Full Moon Jokers. Mikage agreed and was fine with Kai being their captain. Personality Mikage is a tsundere character; he sports a scary aura that makes most of the students wary of him, but his innate nature is to protect humans, his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. Mikage harbors a great disgust towards himself because of inability to control his hunger. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself. He ignores his hunger to the point of starvation rather than go drink blood. Appearance Mikage is considered attractive by a few girls though intimidating by others. He has silvery-white hair cut in a boy’s fashion extending to his beck, his bangs are shaggy, covering his forehead. He has lavender eyes, but they turn red when he uses his powers. Relationships Gentle Sakura Gentle is the first female friend Mikage makes. Mikage and Gentle meet as kids, and have been good friends. When it was time for Mikage to leave, he promised they’d meet again. After hearing the death of his parents and his vampire lover Alicia, he was sent away to try and forget the pain by transferring schools. He went to Infinity Academy, where he was reunited with Gentle. Mikage sees Gentle as the same as Alicia, head-strong but kind. Mikage cherishes Gentle as a good friend and wishes no harm come to her. Ariel Annabelle “AA” AA is the only creator Mikage has no problem talking to. Mikage sees AA as the only person in the school’s Art Club he can rely on with a mature head, and sees AA as an important ally; her vast knowledge of good and dark magic makes her a valuable member of the team. Like to Gentle, Mikage sees AA as a dear friend, but on occasion, gets into fights with her. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Mikage’s Creator. It is unknown what exactly their relationships are, but Mikage sees Bey as a “pain in the ass” as Mikage always describes it; Bey always doing immature things that are not of her age and always babysitting her whenever he sees her. However, Mikage values Bey as a dear friend and is willing to protect her. Weapons and Abilities Beretta Gun The Beretta Gun is an "anti-monster gun," that can kill evil creatures while unable to harm humans. It is a black gun with a dark-brown handle connected with a silver chain to Mikage’s belt. With it, Mikage can shoot special-powered bullets that can kill only evil creatures, while it is inaffective on a normal or good creature. Trivia *Mikage's name translates to "charming shadow," which is contradictory to his tsundere character Gallery Mikage copy.jpg Mikage 2 copy.jpg